Let's Play Beach Volleyball
"Let's Play Beach Volleyball" is the 28th episode of the 2nd season of Kaeloo, and the 80th overall. Synopsis The buddies are at the beach, so they decide to play beach volleyball. Stumpy tries to improve his performance in the game and Pretty tries to attract Mr. Cat, with the usual results. Plot The episode starts at the beach, where the buddies are relaxing. Mr. Cat is asleep on a folding chair, Stumpy, sweaty due to the heat, is playing video games on his console and Quack Quack drinks a yogurt and is talking to Eugly. Kaeloo, meanwhile, is dismayed that she has apparently put on weight and has cellulite as a result. Kaeloo asks Pretty what to do and Pretty suggests playing a sport. Kaeloo believes that she is no longer cute. Pretty tells her that she is fat and ugly, but she should "learn to live with it" like Eugly (who bursts into tears upon hearing this, making Quack Quack worried). The buddies decide to play beach volleyball. Mr. Cat cuts off Quack Quack's arms with a chainsaw because "he's too good", only for Kaeloo to angrily demand that they be put back on. Mr. Cat teams up with Quack Quack and Kaeloo teams up with Stumpy. Mr. Cat says that he hates rabbits. Pretty tries to change his mind, and he decides that he doesn't hate rabbits - he loathes them. Pretty goes online to "howtoseducehim.com" to look for advice. Stumpy kicks the ball instead of throwing it, so the others tell him he must throw it. They continue to play, and this time, Stumpy throws the ball onto the net, thinking he is scoring a goal. Kaeloo, annoyed, explains that he has to throw it over the net. A montage of Stumpy failing is shown. Kaeloo decides to make Stumpy a better player, and she repeatedly throws balls at hum which he cannot catch. He leaves, claiming he's going to the bathroom, but instead goes online and orders doping pills, which are delivered immediately. Despite instructions on the box stating that he must take 2 to 3 capsules a day, he swallows all the pills at once. In his absence, Eugly takes his place and the game continues. Pretty finds advice on the internet that says to be miserable because "boys love to comfort girls". She goes to Mr. Cat and tells him that she is depressed because she has Eugly for a sister, and she is considering suicide. He hands her a noose and agrees that she should kill herself. Pretty finds more advice: "share your passions". Just as Quack Quack is about to hit the ball, he is shot by a bazooka, shocking the others. Pretty, who was responsible for this, says that it is an interesting hobby, but Mr. Cat still doesn't care. Stumpy returns, and due to not properly following the instructions, instead of being muscular, his body looks inflated. The teams are formed again: Pretty, Eugly and Quack Quack vs. Kaeloo, Mr. Cat and Stumpy. Mr. Cat and Kaeloo secretly decide not to allow Stumpy to catch the ball. Eventually, Stumpy gets fed up of not being allowed to play, so he tries to catch the ball. He "pops", becoming an orange puddle. After Stumpy has been brought back to normal and bandaged up, Kaeloo notes that it is good to accept yourself for what you are, even if nature hasn't been generous to everyone, making Stumpy angry. Pretty finds one final piece of advice online: if all else fails, use love potion. She walks up to Mr. Cat and offers him the potion, pretending it is a drink, only for an extremely thirsty Stumpy to grab the drink and drink it. Stumpy falls in love with Pretty, and he starts chasing her. Mr. Cat offers to hang out with Quack Quack over yogurt, a bad pun in the process. Kaeloo and Quack Quack walk off, annoyed, as Mr. Cat continues to laugh at his own joke. Characters Key Characters * Pretty * Stumpy Supporting Characters * Kaeloo * Mr. Cat * Quack Quack Minor Characters * Eugly Trivia * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. Gallery Images (68).jpg Unnamed8.gif|Stumpy failing Mqdefault2.jpg Beachvolley2.jpg AC5F0F2E-ECBB-4E33-9CE6-5F2D03E18F8B.gif F5CC7127-0F53-4BC9-B058-D0144ABEF5EC.jpeg A8BADC9E-4069-4E0C-A698-37498ADACD58.jpeg C581374E-567A-45CB-A064-A59050A5B979.jpeg|Mr. Rabbit Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Sport-themed episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character